Stephanie Loses her Nerve
Stephanie Loses her Nerve is the seventh episode of the second season. Plot Stephanie is too scared to leave the garage and so the other buses try a plan to help. Meanwhile, Sammy breaks down on Cowslip Down. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector Trivia *Sammy cries for the second time. *This is the third time a character has been seen crying. The first being Susan Runs Away and the second being Arnold Gets Sick. Quotes *(Chumley Garage, morning, and everyone is about to wake up. Stephanie looks very worried about something) *'Sammy:' Hey! Wake up, everyone! It's morning! *'Colin: '''What, already? It feels like I've only just shut my eyes. *(Mr. Spector is ready to give the buses their jobs) *'Mr. Spector: Okay, Sammy - the school run. Stephanie - station run 8 o' clock. *(Stephanie continues to feel very stressed) *'''Sammy: Wha, hey! Yes! Ho-ho! On my way! (Leaves) *'Mr. Spector: '''Susan - high street and shops. Colin - country run at 8:15. *'Colin': Oh, righto! *'Mr. Spector:' Roger - airport run 8:30. *'Roger:' Huh? Righto! Ha-ha! Better check everything's in tip-top working order. (Roger begins to make checks on himself) Wipers, check! Lights, ha-ha! Check! Brakes-ohh! Excellent! Everything in one! *'Mr. Spector: And now, Arnold. *(Arnold is still asleep) *'''Mr. Spector: Oh, dear! The day off. *(The other buses laugh as they prepare to start their routes) *'Harry: '''That's a light. Yep! *'Stephanie:' I can't go out. *(The other buses leave, while Arnold is still asleep and Stephanie feeling very stressed) *'Sammy:' Come on, Stephanie! We'll be late. *'Stephanie: It's no good, Sammy, I can't go out! I lost my nerve! *'Sammy: '''Don't worry. I'll help you find it. Where did you see it last? *'Stephanie: 'The roads are just too busy, Sammy. All that noise, it makes me terribly jumpy. *'Sammy: But what about your passengers? *'Stephanie: '''There's too many of them! They make me nervous! Oh, Sammy, what am I going to do?! *'Sammy: Don't worry, Stephanie. I'll think of something. *(Later that day, Sammy, Colin, Roger, Penny, Susan and Harry have a meeting at the superstore about Stephanie's nerve) *'Sammy: '''You see, she just won't leave the garage. *'Susan: Stephanie lost her nerve? I don't believe it! *'Harry: '''Well, it happened to me once. Funny business, I was so nervous, I didn't leave the garage for a month. *'Susan:' What are we going to do? *'Sammy:' The first thing to do, is collect all of Stephanie's passengers. *(The other buses help out on Stephanie's station route for the rest of the day) *(Sammy travels around so fast, his engine is beginning to overheat) *'Sammy:' Oh, I'm really hot! *(Sammy continues to make it to as far as Cowslip Down, where his engine completely stops and breaks down) *'Sammy: Oh no! What am I gonna do?! Help! Help! *(Arnold is leaving the garage, where suddenly he hears Sammy calling in the distance) *'''Arnold: Busy Buses! *'Sammy: '(In the distance) Somebody help! Help! *'Arnold:' Eh? (Arnold arrives at Cowslip Down where he finds Sammy broken down) Oi, oi! *'Sammy:' Heeeelllllpppp!!! *'Arnold:' What's happened, Sammy? Calm down, lad. *'Sammy: '''My engine's conked out! *'Arnold:' Oh, well, then, Sammy, we'd better get you towed back to the garage. *'Sammy:' (Cries) But I want Stephanie to tow me! *'Arnold:' Oh, I see. *(Arnold goes to spead the news to Stephanie and she rushes to the rescue) *'Stephanie:' Oh, dear! *'Arnold: Better hurry! *'Stephanie: '''Oh, dear! I do hope Sammy's alright. *(Stephanie arrives at Cowslip Down and finds a happy Sammy waiting to be towed back) *'Sammy: 'Stephanie! *'Stephanie: '''(Begins to tow Sammy back to the garage) This way! (Stephanie and Sammy arrive at the garage) There we go! Oh, there! *'Sammy: '''Thanks for towing me back, Stephanie, but I thought you'd lost your nerve. *'Stephanie: It's alright, Sammy. I found it again. *(The other buses laugh) *(That evening, Sammy and Stephanie go out on a special run) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy